


Missing Shoes and December Chills

by asimpingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, POV Alternating, Why Did I Write This?, is this a cheap ass christmas movie?, no beta we die like men, tooth-rotting cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpingpotato/pseuds/asimpingpotato
Summary: Hinata stared dumbfounded, he was expecting to see at least a body part of one small animal—maybe a mice’s head, a baby crow - He didn’t expect to see this as his cat’s latest hunt.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 61





	Missing Shoes and December Chills

Hinata sighed as the carols played on repeat for what feels like the thousand time- not to say he doesn’t love Christmas, the season of giving and sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace surrounded by family and friends, sounds like heaven for someone whose as excitable as he is, but with a deadline hanging above his head and not being able to spend his Christmas with his family just brings a damper to his mood. Remembering his little furball back at the apartment and wondering if he had left him some food in his rush to get to the meeting made him groan internally. It’s not like he needed to be at the office for his job, but with the nearing publication date — not that Kenma their boss cares about –for his new book, meetings upon meetings got his schedule packed. 

As his manager and editor chatted away about random things, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care —which he probably should, he shifted his eyes to gaze at the city skylines, dark sky perfectly coexisting with the holiday cheer down below.

Moving to Tokyo had been a dream and he gets to make a decent amount of living from being a writer. Being away from his family is a small price to pay. Hinata sighed as he stared longingly, wishing he was back at his apartment cuddled up in front of the fireplace with Pickles.

“Chibi-chan, what’s got your panty in a twist?” He snapped out of his daydreaming, glancing at Oikawa his manager who looks amused, and Sugawara his editor who shared the same look, he doesn’t blame them. When you’re usually a ball of energy waiting to burst suddenly becomes down and mellow anyone would wonder. That’s also the same time Hinata noticed the room which is now empty meaning the meeting had ended. 

“I forgot to feed my cat”

Oikawa snickered, making him look questioningly at his manager while Sugawara shoots Oikawa a dirty look as if warning him to lay it on him in an easier way.

“Chibi-chan, you sound like you’re on your way to becoming a cat lady, who’s probably gonna die alone” Oikawa explained eyeing him with a glint in his eyes, and if Hinata Shoyou hadn’t been friends with Oikawa Toru for a good amount of years, he wouldn’t know what that glint means.

“You know, Iwa-chan has a friend and...” Oikawa trailed off staring at him as if trying to gauge a reaction out of him, which he successfully got the moment he mentioned the word friend. He knows where this would lead, him being set-up on a date that his manager seems that he badly needs. He looked over at his editor seeking for help only to see him nodding profusely, he rolled his eyes and started making his way out mumbling a quick “I need to feed my cat”.

He sighed as he felt the cold breeze brush against his cheek, it’s not that he was really worried about Pickles he knows that his cat is pretty resourceful who likes going on hunts and bringing him gifts although it makes him squirm with the kind of gifts he brings home, with that in mind he dreads whatever is waiting for him at home.

He shuffled into his car when he heard a voice call his name, looking over his shoulder “Noya-san!” he exclaimed as the smaller boy walked over his way, Nishinoya was from the manga department but they got along pretty well—not surprising for Shoyou who seems to have a friend in every department. 

“Shoyou! Can you give me a ride back?” explaining how the car was with Asahi, which he didn’t mind since they live in the same complex, the ride back was exciting, to say the least with both their energies matching and talking animatedly, Noya mentioning about a new tenant that Shoyou absentmindedly hummed to. 

They bid their farewell as Hinata unlocked his apartment calling out to his cat, wondering if he had gone back so he can shut the window that he kept open for her.  
Seeing no signs of the flurry of black, yellow and white, he sighed and left the window open. 

Dragging his feet to the kitchen, making hot cocoa and preparing some food for Pickles when she comes back. 

Drink in hand, he made his way to his living room lighting the fireplace as well as the Christmas tree which probably needs more work on. Gathering his blankets and laptop checking emails. One from Yachi asking for finalization on his book cover, another from Kenma reminding him about the invitation he sent to Shoyou about christmas plans when he heard Shoyou will not be going home to Miyagi.

After going through his emails, still, no sign of Pickles made him worry, but knowing his cat he’ll be back by daylight. Making himself comfortable, he was out like a light in a matter of seconds with the day’s exhaustion catching up to him.

———————————————————

Hinata woke up to the sound of a soft pounding on his chest, cracking an eye open he smiled when he saw Pickles stretching and letting out a soft, contented purr. Sighing happily himself despite his back killing him from sleeping on the couch, petting pickles earned him another purr albeit louder this time “Who needs a partner when I have you” Hinata cooed. 

“Now, shall we see what gift you brought me this time?” Hinata mused, expecting to see another gift that would make him squirm and probably get one or two nightmares out of. As Pickles jumped out, strutting over to her bowl of milk. Following his furry friend out of the living room, making his way over to shut the window to keep the morning chills out and as he turned around expecting to find some gruesome gift. 

Hinata stared dumbfounded, he was expecting to see at least a body part of one small animal—maybe a mice’s head, a baby crow - He didn’t expect to see this as his cat’s latest hunt. 

Staring at the mismatched pair of shoes, he sighed, glad that it was just a pair of shoes, looking at his cat. He snapped his head back, eyes bulging out when he realized what it was, a pair of mismatched shoes THAT ISN’T HIS. 

Hinata feels the panic building up, these shoes aren’t his and somewhere— God knows where—someone is missing a shoe, well not just a shoe, two shoe to be exact. He tried to rack his brain where this stupidly large shoes, his cat brought home be from. 

He needs to be calm and assess the situation like a detective would in the mystery novels Suga-san loved so much. Not that his cat murdered anyone, but he could end up the one being dead if he doesn’t return these. These expensive-looking shoes. 

Thinking about the layout of the apartment complex, he knows the owner is someone who lives here, based on the fact that his cat brought home not one but two shoes to make that trip twice it must have been a short one. The shoes looked awfully close in size, concluding that the owner of these shoes is the same. 

Hinata needs to think like Pickles, looking at his cat, he can’t believe he managed to choke out a joke “Pickles, if you were gonna bring me a new pair of shoes, next time make sure it’s in my size and it wouldn’t hurt if they were matching too” 

Hinata shook his head clear and went back to thinking, this apartment had a similar layout to the movie that Pickles can’t peel her eyes from, picking at his brain, “What was it called again?” shooting his cat a look who stared at him with uninterested eyes. Shutting his eyes close and thinking hard. 𝘚𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘴.

Hinata snapped his eyes open, and opened the window, leaning over the windowsill, he looked at the stairs that connect the different windows to different apartments. He sighed, noting how there were literally tons of possibilities of who those could belong to. 

He looked at the shoes again and started crossing out tenants who absolutely don’t belong those to, he looked at both shoe. One was a running shoe, the other one, the expensive looking one which was made out of leather. 

Hinata knows don’t belong to Ukai-san, one floor below nor does it belong to his husband, Takeda-san. Crossing them out he thought about the tenant on the floor above him— frowning when Hinata realize he doesn’t know much about the neighbor upstairs (and he knows everyone in this complex) he did remember Noya-san mention about a new tenant. 

Nodding to himself, Hinata moved to his room getting ready to meet the new neighbor upstairs, splashing his face with water and pulling on a random christmas sweater his mom sent over. 

Grabbing the pair of mismatched shoes and Pickles to explain how it all happened, thinking if he should bring some homemade cookies to apologize, but decided against it when he realized his hand was full. 

With Pickles in one hand and the shoes in the other, he made his way upstairs. 

Staring at the door, apartment 10B. He steeled himself before ringing the doorbell. 

Hinata expected to see a middle-aged man, who probably was round and pudgy looking all business like, but definitely kind and would forgive his cat for stealing his shoes. Probably. 

Stuck in his characterization of the new neighbor, he didn’t notice the door swinging open until Pickles started squirming, when he realized he was looking at a person’s chest— a very defined, sculpted chest, instead of the door, he blinked owlishly once and twice, before blushing furiously for being caught staring. 

He started nervously rambling on about the situation and what happened, throwing in a few awkward chuckles before looking up at his scowling neighbor. His handsome scowling neighbors. His chuckles died on his throat when he stared at the angry blueberry eyes his neighbor possess. The neighbor had raven hair that falls on front of his face, wearing a light blue dress shirt—buttons half-way done—tucked in black slacks, traveling his eyes down he saw him in black socks with one shoe on and the other missing, which he knows he is currently holding. 

He’s doomed. 

What if he gets murdered? He should have called Kenma and told him where he was headed, not that it is dangerous in his own apartment complex. But this man, standing in front of him is definitely, definitely without a doubt is dangerous. 

“Are you gonna give me back my shoes or what? Dumbass” the man rudely interrupted Hinata’s one sided train-wreck conversation with himself. 

After realizing his been called a dumbass, squawking about etiquette and gratitude all the while shoving the shoes in the stranger’s hand. 

“let’s go Pickles, this man clearly doesn’t appreciate our efforts” Hinata looked pointedly at the man who only snorted in response. 

“good thing we didn’t bring those cookies, huh? it would have been a waste to give it to someone like him” Hinata mumbled to himself and Pickles while walking away, not bothering to say goodbye.

———————————————————

Hinata slumped against his chair, noting how the smell of Osamu-san’s cooking filled the restaurant along with the soft christmas carols playing, tuned out by the soft chatter among the patrons. 

Onigiri Miya— its where him and his colleagues frequented for lunch, apparently strongly recommended by Akaashi — the manga department editor-in-chief, when it first opened, his husband Bokuto-san influencing his love for onigiri, when he brought him here for their wedding anniversary. Hinata wondered where he got that information from, a gossip from Oikawa-san most likely. 

Tanaka and Noya as boisterous as ever, Akaashi-san shushing them and reminding them of manners, to which Hinata stifled a groan when he remembered his neighbor’s manners or lack therefore of. 

“Are you alright, Hinata?” Sugawara looked at him concern evident in his eyes. Hinata debated whether to recall the entire morning shenanigans, since all eyes on the table turned to him concerned as well, since he’s not joining in on Tanaka and Noya’s noise pollution — what Sugawara kindly labeled as.

He finally relented when he realized that everyone will still probably know sooner or later. Because as persistent as he is, you haven’t seen Suga-san’s when he wants something. 

“I just had a crazy morning with this new neighbor” Hinata sighed, decided on that opening statement, which he regretted after a shit-eating grin appear on Oikawa’s face.

“Oooh, Chibi-chan-“

“No, Oikawa-san it wasn’t that kind of crazy” He cuts Oikawa as he knows where his comment will lead to. 

He recounted the entire morning to his colleagues who growing by the minute all had a starry-eyed look. 

“Sounds like love” Sugawara-san sighed dreamily, while the rest nod in understanding, even Kiyoko-san who is usually reserved and logical is nodding in agreement. 

Hinata groaned, as Tanaka and Noya slapped him on the back with congratulatory remarks about finally finding someone with potential to which he grumbled about how can someone with such manners be a potential someone. His complaints were drowned out as the waiter came in with their food, Tanaka and Noya were back at it again. 

“Cheer up Hinata! you know that’s just their excitement for some christmas magic!” He turned to Yachi and offered her a bright grin, feeling much better being around his colleagues, forgetting how upset he was that morning. 

But deep inside no matter how much Hinata complains, he can’t deny the heebie-jeebies in his stomach, whenever his thoughts wander to a certain man with blueberry eyes. 

———————————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quiet beeping of the monitor, and soft murmuring of the patient’s family welcomed Kageyama as he made his way to the room of his last patient for the day. 

Greeting the family and assuring them that the operation was a success—not that he was assuring in anyway, but his bluntness seemed to assure the family though. Handing the charts over to Hanamaki one of the nurses in-charge of the patient. He mumbled his goodbyes and made his way to the changing room. 

Opening his locker, as he pulled off his scrubs he heard Iwaizumi-san from physical therapy ward made his way to his locker beside him, talking about how his boyfriend had a friend he wants Kageyama to meet, not really listening since he never had interest in those kind of stuff, and relying his thoughts to Iwaizumi who mumbled about how Oikawa should stop bothering him, since he already asked. 

Heading out, nodding his head to Kita-san from geriatrics as he passed by him. He felt his phone vibrate, fishing it out of his pocket. He sighed when he saw his sister asking about christmas plans which is two weeks away and he’ll probably be busy by then, since the amount of accidents increase during the holidays, leaving them no choice but to be on call. Mentally making a note to send over gifts to his parents and sister as he sent his reply. Not that he’ll miss anything if he skipped christmas with them this year, it’ll probably be the same as always, asking about his job and his single status, good thing he’ll miss it this year. Christmas was something he never really looked forward to, not when his childhood was filled with missing parents and though he always got what he expected, they never fill his heart with warmth. 

He grumbled about the cold while making his way to his car, he is never really fond of the december chill despite being a december baby. His scowl deepens when another gush of wind pass through as he shut the door to his car. 

Shuffling into his apartment, looking at the clutter of boxes he sighed deeply having moved in recently he still got some things left to unpack. Removing his shoes and placing them neatly by the door, he made his way over to the kitchen when a soft breeze startled him, looking over the window that was left open. He hummed to himself as he remembered opening it for the stray cat that seems to be hanging out by his window for the past few days since he moved in. 

Looking at the clock seeing that its quarter to 11, he shut his window down guessing there’ll be no guest tonight. 

Making his way to the bathroom and getting ready for bed, was a chore for his exhausted body. Slipping into his sheets, cursing the cold while he drifts off to sleep. 

—————————————————————

Waking up to the sound of his phone vibrating off the bedside table, grumbling as he reached to shut the alarm off, remembering his daily morning run. 

Getting up and changing to his running gear, making his way out and slipping on to his shoes when he realized it was missing a pair making his mood even more sour than it already was. 

Admitting defeat at not being able to find his freaking shoe, he was getting grumpier by the moment as his morning routine is disrupted. And if there’s anything more than Kageyama hates is when his routine is ruined, meaning his day will just probably get crappier than it already was. 

He dragged himself to the kitchen, getting a glass of milk, making a mental note to restock while making toast—the only food that he surprisingly enough, doesn’t burn— checking his phone over breakfast when a text from Shirabu-san reminded him of the monthly meeting with the board. 

Frowning, he hates attending those aside from wearing fancy clothes than their regular scrubs, he has to deal with Tsukishima’s snarky comment reminding him of the mistake he made when they were interns, the time he decided to continue with the operation despite the chief’s order— it was a matter of life and death, he was left with no choice. He’ll rather bear with the comments rather than the patient’s life. 

Shaking his head, he cleared his dishes and started getting ready for work. Looking at the time he’ll be late if he continues on to drag his feet. 

After what seems like the hundred time trying to tie it, he throws his tie with a frustrated sigh. Checking the clock, he groaned, he’s gonna be late “I can’t believe, I wasted time on that hell of a contraption” gathering his things he started heading out. Reminding himself that he needs his leather shoe and not just the sneakers he prefers wearing.

Checking under his shoe rack he pulled out one of his shoe, putting it on. He stuck his hand back feeling for the other shoe when he got nothing. His annoyance came back when he remembered it was the same predicament as his running shoe. Sitting up he bumped his head against the counter muttering a curse. 

His luck was just running out and hearing his bell ringing added to his morning frustrations. Ready to unleash hell to whoever is by the door, he choked on his frustration when he saw the person standing by the door—who seems to not realize the door was open. Dumbass. 

Staring at the short stature of the man in front of him, his mop of ginger hair clashing horribly with the ugly red christmas sweater— that looks like St. Nick himself threw up on—he seemed to have thrown over his pajama. His eyes continued to travel downwards, catching the cat—the stray cat he had been sharing his beloved milk with— clutched against his chest. His infamous scowl appearing when he noticed what the boy held in his other hand. The shoes he’s been missing. 

The dumbass seemed to have finally noticed him, as red started spreading across his cheeks, noticing his eyes and how they were a warm honey color, cute.

Catching himself, no he did not think that this idiot who stole his shoes is cute. Looking expectantly at the man who introduced himself as Hinata Shoyou the neighbor downstairs, whose flushed cheeks darken as he rumbled on about how his cat brought Kageyama’s shoes to his apartment and how he was here to bring it back, all the while mumbling an apology. Before he can think that this rambling mess in front of him, is anymore endearing. He snapped out of his thoughts, only then realizing Hinata stopped talking and started spacing out. 

“Are you gonna give me back my shoes or what? Dumbass” he grumbled out, noting how the insult slipped out of his mouth easily. Not that he meant is an insult or maybe he did. 

Hinata—the dumbass in front of him started on rumbling about etiquette and manners—managing to catch the shoes he shoved in his chest—before huffing out “let’s go Pickles, this man clearly doesn’t appreciate our efforts” looking pointedly at him. He snorted, who would name their cat Pickles? apparently, someone who got crazy orange hair and parades in his front door wearing ugly Christmas sweater. 

staring back amusedly at the Hinata’s retreating form mumbling about cookies and what a waste it was on him. He scoffs as he put on his shoes remembering about the meeting, which he’s probably late to. 

—————————————————————

After an exhausting day, all Kageyama wants is to dip into the warm bath followed by drinking cold milk. He deserves that much after the hellish day he had, made worse when his brain starts filling his head with visions of ginger and ugly Christmas sweater. Heading home, with his night planned, hoping to at least have some peace tonight. 

Stepping out of the bath and toweling his hair dry, he made his way to the kitchen, drinking ice cold milk after a warm bath is a must -if you ask him. Opening his fridge, only then realizing he had run out this morning. Slamming his fridge shut, muttering a curse, he looked at the time. It’s only quarter till midnight, the convenience store around the corner should still be open. Grabbing his coat, he left for the store. 

The bell chimed as he made his way into the convenience store, the warmth welcomed him along with the familiar tunes that the radio had been playing since December began. Walking past the cashier he made his way to the dairy aisle, looking for his favorite brand of milk. As he spotted the last one on the top shelf, he reached for it. Frowning when it moved and out of his reach. Milk shouldn’t move, they shouldn’t especially not away from him.  
Looking over his side he saw the familiar mop of ginger that does crazy things to his stomach, walking away while humming along to the carols- with his milk. Scowling when he realized what just happened. 

“That’s my milk, dumbass.” only just noticing him the shorter man, jump startled.

“I don’t see your name on it.” He replied as he turned around with a stubborn look on his face. 

“I was here first!” He snapped back reaching for the milk in the shorter man’s hand. 

“Nu-uh, I touched it first, so it’s mine!” Hinata jumping out of his reach

Kageyama sighed it doesn’t look like he’ll relent anytime soon and he’s growing weary by the second, the day’s event catching up to him, he feels his energy leaving him. 

“Look, I had a crappy day- all because of you- and I just want my milk, so can you just give it back? Dumbass” Hinata staring at him, his honey eyes softening when he heard the exhaustion in Kageyama’s voice. 

“Why don’t you just pick one of the other milk? Why does it have to be this one?” Hinata reasoned. 

“Why don’t you pick one of the other?” Kageyama squinting his eyes, seeing the man squirm underneath his gaze. 

“It’s the best brand of milk!” Hinata finally giving in to his scrutinizing gaze, “It’s creamy enough that it feels like silk in your mouth, a-and its perfect for cookies o-or meat buns! Especially meat buns!” As Hinata lists the things that make this milk brand the best, Kageyama found himself nodding along. 

“And it’s the last one.” cutting Hinata off, stating the obvious. 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, in deep concentration. Kageyama watched amazed with how many emotions fleeting across the shorter man’s face, while he’s deep in concentration, Kageyama took the time to study his feature, noting how the bridge of his knows scrunches deep in thought, and then it softens as the battle he seems to be having with himself comes to an end, those lips look red and plump, pressed tightly together. Kageyama frowns, as he thought about how a man’s lips shouldn’t look that kissable nor appealing. 

“How bout we share the milk?” Kageyama snapped out of his stupor, as he raised an eyebrow at Hinata. 

“W-well you see, we kinda started off on the wrong foot, y’know? We can enjoy this over freshly baked cookies I have back at home or meat buns¬— they sell the best one here!” scratching the back of his head, cheeks flushing and offering his brightest grin that almost made Kageyma physically stumble back. 

“I mean, it’s fine, if you don’t want to, it’s probably weirding you out being invited by your downstairs neighbor — whose cat stole your shoes, to share the milk that you probably want all to yourself, ‘is not like I’ll murder you or anything, but in horror movies, this is probably the part where you scream at the dumb girl to not go-“

“ok, those cookies better not be poisoned.” effectively cutting the shorter man before he went spiraling downward. Maybe it’s not so bad being the dumb girl in horror movies every once in a while, not that he’d admit it out loud. 

———————————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata knew he shouldn’t have run his mouth, Sugawara-san always reminded him of how his mouth got him into way too many troubles than he can handle, which he’ll argue the contrary. 

But this time, it’s all on him, he knew he should have stopped, but—Jesus he even went as far as offering him cookies and meat buns! Those glorious meat buns! He really should not let his mouth run, it’s not like he has a problem inviting a stranger into his, for him it’s only natural, but inviting his neighbor, scratch that, his hot neighbor who he may or may not have developed feelings for, into his house is like having robbers in a bank and offering himself as a hostage. 

This is how he found himself walking home with Kageyama, inviting him into his apartment —that sounds like its leading to some sexy times, if this were a movie that would be the next course of action, if. He scoffs at his own thought, stopping before it turns into something not akin to innocent. 

“I’m home” taking their shoes off, Hinata calling for Pickles as Kageyama mumbles a soft “sorry for intruding” and “thanks for having me” 

“Make yourself at home” Hinata called out as he made his way to the kitchen, fetching some glass, filling it both with milk, carrying it into his living room where Kageyama sat awkwardly, while sporting a weird face stuck between constipation and anger as he tries to reach for Pickles who looks at him expectantly — not that cats do, can they?

“Kageyama-kun, why do you look like you’re ready to pounce on my cat?” Hinata teased as he watched on amusedly. 

“Just Kageyama is fine, and small animals tend to become vicious when I try to pet them.” He scowled as he took another wary glance at Pickles. 

Hinata’s laughter filling up the room, making him the victim of Kageyama’s infamous glare. “ ‘yamayama, when you pet animals, you don’t go at them like your trying to eat them alive” flattening his hair and imitating Kageyama’s expression a few seconds ago. Making Kageyama flushed in embarrassment, swiping at Hinata’s head who tried escaping but failed miserably as Kageyama pulled on his hair. 

“Ow ow ow, Kageyaaaamaaa! If this is how you pet animals, no wonder they’ll wanna run away from you.” Hinata’s words seemed to have an effect as he felt Kageyama soften his hold, and started petting him as Hinata does with pickles. Hinata stopped fighting back and became pliant under Kageyama’s soft touch. Peeking a look, he felt his breath hitched at the way Kageyama’s gaze softens, feeling the familiar flutter in his stomach and heat coloring his cheeks, forcing himself to pull away before he does something stupid like pull Kageyama into a kiss— if he were writing this, this would be the perfect time to do it. Shoving Pickles to replace him, startling the dark-haired man— who seems to only notice just now, his previous ministrations. Awkwardly clearing his throat as his cheeks flushed. 

“Meat buns! the meat buns are gonna get cold” Hinata exclaimed before an awkward silence settle in, reaching for the brown bag, shoving a hand in and grabbing one hurriedly, yelping when it burned his hand¬— those meat buns are nowhere near cold. 

“Dumbass, they’re still hot” glaring at Kageyama, as he reached back for the bag, threading carefully this time. 

Slipping into a comfortable conversation, Hinata felt like they talked about everything and nothing, occasionally competing who can catch more cookies, chug the milk faster—which ended in Hinata choking while Kageyama panickily rubbed—more like smack his back, hissing out ‘dumbass’ and ‘told you this is stupid’. Pickles looking at them with uninterested eyes, tail softly swaying. 

Learning they both played volleyball back in high school, leads to more bickering and plans that seemed to slip easily out of their lips. 

“I bet you suck” Kageyama mused smugly. 

“I did not!” karate chopping Kageyama’s stomach 

“Uh-huh” replied seemingly unaffected with the attack, effortlessly grabbing Hinata’s hair.

“Play with me!” pulling Kageyama’s grip away. 

“You better hit my tosses, or not and I get bragging rights.” sparking Hinata’s fire at the challenge in Kageyama’s smirk. 

After what seems like an eternity of arguing and competing, weariness seemed to have caught up and no matter how much he tries to stifle a yawn, Kageyama’s sharp eyes caught on— stupid doctor eyes. “I should probably go” Hinata swallowed the protests that were threatening to come out, nodding “yeah, you probably should” 

Walking Kageyama out, it was unnecessary, but if it would earn him a few more seconds in Kageyama’s company then he would take it, no matter how silly that may sound. 

“You’re not that bad of a company, after all, scowly-yama” he teased as Kageyama stepped out. 

“I wish I could say the same to you, dumbass.” Hinata let out a protest, but deep down inside they both knew that Kageyama enjoyed it as much as he did. His protest died out at the look Kageyama is giving him— the soft look he gets when he’s had his fill of milk and meat buns—satiated. 

He knew it’s too much to ask—even for St. Nick— for Kageyama to tip his head down and end this night, just like they do in the books he writes. Kageyama shoved his hand in his pockets, murmuring a soft goodnight as if something would break if he said it any louder. Hinata knows this isn’t like the books he writes, or the movies Sugawara-san cried over, this is real life. So, he settles for a smile murmuring the words back as soft as he heard them. And as he closes the door with a longing sigh, his thoughts from early morning coming back, as if the fluttering in his chest isn’t enough to confirm it. 

He is doomed. 

———————————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama clenched his hands into a fist and shoving them in his pockets as if doing so will prevent him from doing something that could ruin, whatever it is they have. He won’t even deny the warmth spreading in his chest when Hinata smiled goodnight, the way his smile is softened by exhaustion, his unruly hair, his silly ugly Christmas sweater—that by the minute, Kageyama thinks is actually cute. Mentally groaning, he should leave now, and that he did. Hearing the soft thud of the door as it shut close. 

Walking back to his apartment suddenly felt like a chore, he can’t help the gnawing feeling in his stomach, when he realized something doesn’t feel right, it’s as if he’s making the biggest mistake of his life, or possibly missing a chance that only comes once in every—he can’t even comprehend the numbers. But this is the right thing to do, nothing good ever comes out with indulging himself —at the same time he knows that anything involving a certain ginger, can never be anything but good. There’s also the fact that they just met. Groaning, why can’t things just be simple, like when you cut someone open—not that its easy, but definitely easier than these emotions— and fix the problem, tie them back up and done. A quick zap zips.

Staring at his apartment door, suddenly feeling empty and hollow. He decided to just… 

“Fuck it.” 

Running back down with determination, he didn’t even care to catch his breath, and knocking on the door fiercely, wincing when he realized what time it was, mentally apologizing to the neighbors across the hall. 

The door opening to a startled Hinata, recovering, his blinding smile made its way into his face “Kageyama, did you forg-“ 

Kageyama pulled in Hinata, not caring that he cuts him off, nor the fact that the kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing against each other, only caring about the feeling of Hinata feels against him. Sighing against the kiss, he suddenly felt like a teenager again, pulling Hinata in closer by the waist, as if he’ll disappear, if he loosens his grip. 

“hmm, you had the perfect time to do this earlier,” Hinata murmured against his lips, snaking his arms around the taller man’s neck, bringing him closer, as if they were not already pressed up against each other. 

“Shut up, dumbass.” Feeling Hinata grin against his lips, suddenly everything feels right. 

He may not have gotten the timing right, nor have flowery words to shower Hinata with, but he knows it’s okay, it’s okay as long as the man in his arms is smiling everything is alright. It doesn’t even matter that a cat or a missing shoe, is what brought Hinata to him. He’ll gladly lose as many shoes as Pickles see fit, as long as it brings this man to him, the man who brings warmth in his life and with his smile he chased away the december chills.

**Author's Note:**

> planning to write, like an epilogue to this or whatev, should I? Was thinking of maybe making this a series, like a holiday collection maybe?
> 
> come say hi ig: @asimpingpotato


End file.
